Leaky Pipe
by redrabbit22
Summary: aww...Sasuke, your good. You should be on my team for cluedo next games night..." random fic bouta leaky pipe. one shot. failed attempt at humor.hokage,shizune, team 7 and team Kurenai minus kurenai.


disclaimer- any and all characters from naruto do not belong to me ...neither does duct tape or crackers

Leaky pipe

The fifth Hokage had had enough. Here she was trying to get some very important sleeping…cough cough… I mean document signing out of the way and that damn pipe wouldn't stop leaking. This particular pipe was a causality from a recent Tsunade VS Naruto face-off. It's stupid really. Who in the world put a water pipe running along the ceiling of the hokage office? See stupid. Tsunade had even tried drowning out the sound with sake, which was working but Shizune had put a stop to that.

"Shizune" 'why the sake'

Drip

Drip

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Find someone to fix that damn pipe, its driving me insane. I've been trying to sle…work here."

"Right away, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage was left to her thoughts.

Drip.

Drip.

"Damn it."

Knock. Knock.

"Enter" commanded the Hokage.

"Mission report of our latest mission Hokage-sama". Hinata presented a scroll to the Hokage.

'Thank god she lost her stutter' "Thank you. Well done Hinata, Kiba and Shino. One last thing…."

Tsunade paused and looked at Kiba. Kiba who just happened to be twitching madly.

"Does he do that often?"

"Iie, Hokage-sama. Kiba-san what's the matter?" Hinata questioned her team mate.

"That drip. Can't you hear it? Gosh it's annoying. There it goes again. Why haven't you done something about it?" Kiba glared at the Hokage through twitches.

"THAT WHAT I WAS JUST GOING TO ASK YOU IF YOU COULD FIX IT, YOU DAMN BRAT." Tsunade yelled at Kiba.

Whimper

Knock. "Bad time" Kakashi asked as he entered the Hokage office with his team in tow. Five sets of eyes turn on him. Two glares, two worried looks and a set of sunglasses.

Kakashi sweatdropped.

Drip

Drip

"….you have a leaky pipe" state Kakashi.

"GRRR. Shut up. Can anyone here fix it?" the Hokage hissed out.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama I just happen to have my handy dandy spanner with me".

Collective sweatdrop

"Kakashi I didn't know you carried around a spanner" said Sakura. 'Damn her. Her hair is so pink, it puts flamingos to shame.'

"He doesn't" stated Sasuke causing everyone to turn to Kakashi with questioning looks.

"Well…he he … you see I was at *shifty eyes* someone's house and their *shifty eyes kitchen, yes kitchen sink was leaking so I had use a spanner to fix it and now I'm here" Kakashi finished with an air of triumph.

"So meaning he was at Iruka's and he broke his shower head and he through a spanner at you" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Awe…Sasuke, your good. You should be on my team for cluedo next games night but you can't tell people that or they'll think I'm scared of my little dolphin-chan" Kakashi pouted.

Pause

"What are those looks for?"

Drip

Drip

Numerous twitches and groans went through the room.

"Well Hokage-sama, you seem to have your hands full so we'll be on our way. You have our mission report? Good. Bye bye". Kiba spoke quickly as he made his way towards the door.

BANG

A very heavy looking, 4 inch thick book was now sticking out of the wall.

"Inuzuka, where do you think your going?" The Hokage glared.

"I ….arr..Well..You see…help….and then…"

"No one and I mean NO ONE is leaving this room until that damn pipe is fixed. Now Kakashi get your ass over there and try to fix it with Iruka's spanner. NOW" Tsunade order.

Kakashi swallows loudly.

"he he k"

Bang Bang

Drip

Drip

"Damn"

Bang Bang Bang

"Shit"

Drip Drip

Drip Drip

Amazingly the room temperature just dropped 10 degrees.

"KAKASHI, please explain why there are now two drips?" Tsunade asked through clenched teeth as she cracked her knuckles.

"Why your looking rather…arr.. menacing today Hokage-sama. Did you forget to take your sake?" Kakashi stuttered as he frantically search for an exit.

"WHY YOU"

"Give me the spanner" Sasuke interrupted taking the spanner from a now black-and-blue copy-nin and forwarding to the pipe.

"You can do it Sasuke-kun. Show that pipe" squealed Sakura.

Inner Sakura: Cha of course he can, he's a U-CHI-HA. CHA CHA take off you shirt

All watched as Sasuke fiddled with the pipe.

10 minutes later a third leak had appeared in the pipe.

Drip Drip Drip

Drip Drip Drip

"Why you….Damn it…. CHIDORI"

"No Sasuke NOOOOO" yelled the black-and-blue copy-nin as himself, Shizune, Kiba and Shino tackled him to the ground.

Sharingan spinning, Sasuke continued to yell at the poor defenseless pipe.

"Damn you beep beep LET ME UP you mofos. I'll get my revenge you beep pipe."

"I got it."

Everyone stopped. All had forgotten that our favourite loud mouth nin was in the room.

"You've got what, Naruto?" questioned Sakura.

"I can fix the pipe. Be right back."

POOF He was gone.

Pause

"Did that brat just run away?"

Silence

"Oh well, I guess we can leave now" started the copy-nin.

BANG Oh look, another heavy looking book in the wall.

"No one moves a muscle" demanded Tsunade "not until that brat returns".

Drip Drip Drip

Drip Drip Drip

Another collection of twitches and groans past though the room.

38 minutes and 16 seconds later

"Damn you, Naruto. *Shakes fists in air* Where are you? I'm so going to kick you ass when you get back"

"Whose ass are you kicking, Dog-breath?" asked Naruto as he waltz into the room grinning like an idiot rubbing his tummy, mumbling to himself. "mmmm.. that ramen was the best. Who would have thought today was 2 for 1. Yah for me."

"NA-RU-TO." Grinning Naruto has just left the building, in-fear-for-his-life Naruto has taken his place.

Gulp

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Can you fix that damn pipe?" Tsunade asked with a sickly sweet smile.

Happy grinning Naruto has just returned.

"Of course, I am the number one nin after all. BELIEVE IT."

Collective sweatdrop from the group.

Cough cough

Drip Drip Drip

Drip Drip Drip

"ggrrrr.

Naruto approached the pipe hiding what he was doing from view.

2 minutes and a lot of strange sounds later, the drip stopped. A grinning Naruto moved aside to reveal a now silver pipe.

"How" asked an astonished Hokage.

Naruto's grin turned serious as he revealed his secret.

"Well Baa-chan, it's quite basic knowledge that anything can be fixed with duct tape."


End file.
